Home Sweet Home
by acidRain14
Summary: Based off Naruto Movie 1: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. This is a spin off from my other story 'The Others' featuring eight of the OCs from there. But you can still read it just for fun, even if you don't know 'The Others' : Canon. Enjoy :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this movie:p Nor do I own the song or lyrics that are put in the end.  
**

**Welcome all~! Now this is just a spin off for my other story 'The Others' however, it can certainly be read for your enjoyment:) So go ahead and read:)**

**Just a heads up! The princess in this story has four names! So I hope you don't get confused! D:** **  
**

**This story contains 8 OCs from 'The Others'. The reason I made this was to accommodate the OC Kaguya. This event should be written for her character, however, wouldn't fit into 'The Others' story line. So I made this~! :) I also thought I should include some others, so they have more 'screen time' (seeing as they compete for it with over 20 other OCs:p Yikes!).  
**

**Well then, here you go~ Read up:) Or well if you're normal...Read down:p  
**

* * *

Daisuke cheered loudly as Fūun-hime and her three guards made their enemy, Mao, be blown away. Beside him were his teammates, Mai and Sora, all three hanging upside down in the theater.

"Hey, you three! Get down here right now!" the manager yelled.

"Why? You come up here!" Daisuke argued. He shivered as he felt someone glare holes at him from behind. He warily turned and saw that Mai's eyes were blood red. "Coming down now."**  
**

The three of them jumped down, startling the manager a bit. "Y-You! It's shameful to sneak in here and not pay!"

"But our tickets are right here," Sora held up three tickets. The manager scratched his head.

"And we were training! Which you interrupted! I-," Daisuke shouted back but someone else who had enough was louder.

"SHUT UP!" someone said as the entire audience started throwing things at them. Daisuke groaned as he was hit in the head. Sora glared at the person and helped take Daisuke outside while avoiding other projectiles. Mai silently followed them out as the manager shut the door behind them. Cheers came from behind the door.

"What the hell?" Daisuke yelled back at the door, "You're the ones who threw stuff at us!"

"Daisuke," Sora called, "That's enough."

Daisuke yelled and sulked away with the girls tagging along behind. They ended up in a back alley with the poster of the movie they had just seen hung up behind them. Daisuke stared at Fūun-hime, "What I wouldn't give to work next to a pretty girl like that."

Mai scoffed while Sora felt hurt. "Are we not pretty?"

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that!" Daisuke quickly defended. Before he could continue with his explanation, however, a horse and it's rider jumped over the fence. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw who was the rider.

Fūun-hime.

"Ah, its Fūun-hime!" Daisuke said just as the door on the fence was flung open, hitting Daisuke and making him fall over while Mai and Sora were able to move out of its way. About a dozen horsemen galloped through, chasing after the princess. "Catch her!"

"Let's go!" Daisuke recovered and ran after them. Once they caught up, Sora created a giant fireball and launched it into a gap between the horsemen. Five of the horses reeled back from the sudden flame, making their riders fall off. Daisuke and Mai went after the other seven. Mai caught up to the princess and silently placed a thread of hair on her clothes. _Spirit Hair Jutsu_

In the meantime, Daisuke had summoned two clones to transform into the princess and her horse. The enemies fell for his guise and gave chase to the wrong princess. They propelled small bottles of oil in front of the horse as it landed, making it slip. Daisuke's clone, shown as Fūun-hime, was dog-piled on before it and the horse poofed into thin air, stunning their enemies. Daisuke appeared behind the leader and instantly knocked him out with a punch to the head. The leader's subordinates trembled before turning to run, however, their path was blocked by Mai and Sora who quickly took care of them.

And just as all three finished tying them up...

"What do you three think you're doing?" Kaguya asked in hysterics. Her form disappeared and a second later, everyone was untied. She reappeared in front of the leader and bowed. "I am so sorry! They were not aware of the situation. Please forgive us."

The leader raised his hands and smiled, "It's fine Kaguya-san."

"The hell? Kaguya-sensei, what's going on?" Daisuke shouted.

"Everyone, this is our client Sandayū Asama," Kaguya introduced.

* * *

"Guard?" Sora asked hesitantly.

"Well, more like escort," Kaguya laughed sweetly, not wanting to worry her genin.

"You've seen what she can be like, always running away," the assistant director sighed.

"I'm sorry," Sandayū apologized for her behavior.

"Still, these ninja are very impressive. They easily beat the men we had hired as guards and stuntmen," the director praised. Daisuke beamed at his recognition while Sora smiled at both the praise and Daisuke's reaction. Mai was as stoic as ever. "Thank you," Kaguya gushed. Sora nodded and caught a glimpse of a beautiful glacier. "Wow! Is this where we're going?"

Kaguya leaned over and looked at the same picture. She smiled fondly, "That's right. It's called the 'Rainbow Glacier' located in the Land of Snow."

"The manager, Sandayū, here recommended it," the assistant informed. Sandayū bowed and shared a knowing look with Kaguya-sensei. She nodded back.

"Kaguya-san, I'm aware you are familiar with the Land of Snow," the director said as he put his pipe in his mouth.

"Yes," Kaguya pointed to her headband that was marked with four dots. "I am a kunoichi from there."

"Cool! I heard the Rainbow Glaciers turn into seven colors during the spring," the assistant said in awe. Kaguya's smile broke. "That is only a legend. I've never seen a spring come to the Land of Snow."

"Not only that, but it is also a very poor country," Sandayū reported, "The former lord spent most of the country's money on gadgets he hoped would better their country."

"Well, I hope they have heaters," Daisuke said, shivering at the thought. Sora lit up. "Don't worry Daisuke, I'll be your own personal heater," she winked. Daisuke sighed in relief and hugged her. Sora grinned ear to ear as she fantasized about him and her.

"That's good. It would be bad if our ninja ran away like Yukie," the director joked.

"Ah! Come on! Give me a break!" the assistant complained, thinking that they actually would.

"We won't," Kaguya assured.

"Is Yukie always like this?" Sora asked. The people that worked with her explained what Koyuki was like. "It wasn't until she heard that we were going to the Land of Snow that she started running away."

Kaguya nodded. "I think it's time we retrieve Koyuki then. Mai, lead the way."

"Of course, Kaguya-sensei." Mai stood up and led them out of the studio to where Koyuki was at, able to track her with her _Spirit Hair Jutsu_ and basic ninja tracking skills.

* * *

"Lady Yukie!" Sandayū shouted as he rushed into the bar, unknowingly coming between her and a potential thief. "The boat to the Land of Snow will set sail soon! Hurry! Come with me."

"Forget it," Yukie replied as she downed more sake.

"Huh?"

"I'm dropping out as Fūun-hime." Everyone stepped back in shock.

"Wh-What are you saying?" Sandayū became angry.

"So what? This sort of thing happens often. There are always re-casting for roles," Yukie began to explain as she swayed from being off-balance.

"Enough! The role of Fūun-hime...You are the only actress who can play her!" Sandayū argued. Yukie glared and drank some more. "If you do this, then you're done in the acting business!" Sandayū continued.

"So? I don't care," Yukie declared subbornly.

"Lady Yukie," Sandayū gave up.

"She's so stubborn," Daisuke commented. Kaguya put her hand on his head, "It can't be helped. Daisuke, if you would? I'm sorry, Lady Yukie."

"With pleasure," Daisuke grinned as his eyes glowed pink. Sora pouted and Mai flinched internally as Yukie started laughing hysterically. A couple minutes later, she had gone unconscious. "Took you long enough," Mai commented as Sora and Kaguya agreed. Daisuke just smiled innocently back. Everyone turned their gaze on Yukie as Kaguya placed her on her back, feeling pity for her and a mix of other emotions.

* * *

"Scene 23, Cut 6, Take 1...Action!"

Kaguya and her team stood on the sidelines as Yukie put on an excellent performance. "Wow," Sora breathed.

"She's so different in real life," Daisuke said bluntly but was still in awe. Everyone continued watching until suddenly, Yukie went out of character. "Stop. Sandayū, bring me my eye drops."

The director grumbled over something as Sandayū hurriedly went over and dropped the solution in her eyes. He came back where Team Kaguya all had grimaces placed on their faces. "Okay! Scene 23, Cut 6, Take 2...Action!"

* * *

"Director!" the staff went around looking for said man. "What is it?"

"The path! A huge iceberg has blocked our path!" the assistant was in a panic. The director rubbed his chin, "Fool! This is the perfect place to shoot! Everyone! Prepare to disembark!"

XxxxxxX

Sora smiled happily as Daisuke clung to her in the freezing cold. She, in return, graciously raised her body temperature for him to warm up on. Kaguya giggled to herself as she witnessed Sora's reaction, knowing that her student had a huge crush on her teammate. Mai rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the small furnace everyone else was sharing. "Kaguya-sensei, aren't you cold?"

"Oh, no. I'm quite used to it," Kaguya smiled and wrapped her scarf around Mai.

"Scene 23, Cut 22...Action!" The scene started with a confrontation of Fūun-hime and her two remaining guards against the main enemy, Mao. Mao prepared an attack but was thrown off guard by a sudden explosion from far behind. "Wh-What was that?" He asked, wide eyed.

"Everyone! Return to the ship!," Kaguya shouted as she took the place in front of the camera. "You, three! Protect Lady Yukie!" she ordered and her three genin stood protectively around her.

"Welcome to the Land of Snow," Nadare Rōga said as he came out of his hiding spot.

"I welcome you, Princess Koyuki," Fubuki Kakuyoku smirked from her ledge. "You did bring the Hex Crystal, didn't you?"

Another popped out of the snow. "I've got to hand it to you ninja, we couldn't get any closer than this," Mizore Fuyukuma grunted. The three of them sprang into action. Kaguya went after Fubuki, weaving hand seals as she went. _Suiton: Cannon Ball_/ Kaguya hurled the watery mass at the other woman while she was in mid air. Fubuki smirked as wings opened up on her back and took her to safety. _Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm_/ Fubuki formed a flock of snow swallows and guided them towards Kaguya who countered with _Suiton: Mass Water Missles Jutsu_.

XxX

Daisuke cheered, "Now it really feels like a movie!" He charged Nadare while Mai went after Mizore. Mizore pulled out a snowboard, that rocketed him ahead of Mai. She cursed and chased after him. Mizore made to attack Yukie but was stopped by Sora's intervention. Mai caught up and immediately started throwing shuriken and kunai, but they were deflected or destroyed on contact with their mysterious armor.

"Sora!" Daisuke shouted as Nadare summoned a large ice dragon. Sora gathered her chakra together, lighting up completely as she felt the heat of her jutsu. _Katon: Fire Dragon Jutsu! _The two mighty dragons clashed in an explosion of steam. Yukie's eyes widened at the site of the fire as memories from her scarred childhood came flooding back. Sandayū took immediate notice and went to retrieve her.

Meanwhile, Mai was flipping away from her opponents attack as ice rose up to grab her. Katon: Fireball Jutsu! Sora sent a large flame at the man as Mai jumped high enough to clear the massive ball of fire. The sight of another flame made Yukie collapse, trapped internally in her memories as Mai slid next to Sora.

"Yukie!" Sora cried, gaining her teammates attention. Nadare and Mizore took advantage of this and attacked them. Mai was able to catch on in time and took the punch aimed at Sora. She was sent flying and crashing against Daisuke who was also blown away by Nadare's assault. Kaguya turned away from Fubuki and ran towards them, a large spiral of water following. _Suiton: Water Dragon! _The jutsu chased off the two Snow nin.

"Keep rolling, even if it kills you!" the director shouted as everyone was making it back on the ship.

"Kaguya-sensei! I can't get through their armor!" Mai reported from where she was.

"It's Chakra Armor. It was invented specially for the ninja from the Land of Snow," Kaguya said in a serious tone.

"Correct," Fubuki smiled as Nadare continued, "This armor increases the chakra in one's own body and strengthens various jutsu. A chakra barrier is created around one's body and deflects your chakra, creating an anti-chakra. Ninjutsu or genjutsu. They're all useless!"

_Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger!_ Nadare summoned a giant tiger made from snow while Kaguya countered with another _Water Dragon_. The tiger went through Kaguya's jutsu, freezing and shattering it. The tiger went after them, forcing Kaguya's team to scatter. Mizore sped towards Yukie and launched a white rope that captured her. Yukie didn't register the attack, still stunned from her past. Daisuke cut the rope while Mai drop kicked Mizore. He grabbed her much smaller form and threw her away. Daisuke transformed into Lee and appeared next to Mizore, punching him in the face and making him and his board lean back. By now, Mai had recovered and knocked Mizore away while he was off-balance.

Sora cursed as she was caught in ice. She glared at Fubuki as the ice covered her head. The ice melted and sizzled as Sora emerged covered in hot flames. "Tch," Fubuki bit her lip as flames cut through the ice at her. She re-opened her wings and took flight where she was out of Sora's range. Sora turned back to where Daisuke and Mai were trying to get Yukie to leave. "Yukie! You have to go!"

"No! I won't go! I won't go back to the Land of Snow!" She yelled and clutched her head. A metallic hand shot through the snow. Sora pushed Yukie out of the way, wincing as the hand clamped around her tightly. Mizore grunted again and flung Sora behind him where she tumbled limply through the snow. "Sora!" Daisuke yelled at the same time Yukie passed out.

Kaguya left her fight with Nadare and went to protect her team. Nadare growled and spun his hands together. _Ice Release: One-Horned White Whale!_ A giant narwhal broke the glacier in front of Kaguya who was forced to turn back. "Mai! Daisuke! Take everyone and go!" she shouted. The two of them nodded as Mai picked up Yukie and Daisuke carried Sora. Kaguya glared at Nadare. _Suiton: Shark Projectile Technique!_ A large current aimed itself at Nadare who responded with another oversized narwhal. Kaguya clenched her fist and punched the icy ground. It wasn't long before the entire glacier broke apart, leaving nothing for Nadare's jutsu to destroy so instead it fell harmlessly into the ocean, creating a wave that sent the ship and everyone on it to safety.

"Cut!" the director yelled as Team Kaguya made it back on board along with Mao, Yukie, and Sandayū.

The three Snow nin landed on a drifting piece of ice, frustrated that their target had gotten away.

* * *

Kaguya watched over Yukie as she recovered. She fingered with the special jewelery in her hand.

"We've docked at port," Sandayū came in and reported.

"Thank you," Kaguya smiled warmly and set the necklace down, following him out.

* * *

"I'm sorry for not telling you all," Sandayū apologized to the director, assistant, and Kaguya's genin. Kaguya had already been aware of the situation.

"You're joking right?" Daisuke asked.

"No, he isn't," Kaguya spoke up. "She is the next in line to the Land of Snow, Princess Koyuki Kazahana."

Her genin sent Kaguya looks of disbelief. Kaguya's gaze darkened, "Ten years ago, Doto Kazahana, brother to Sosetsu, the lord, instigated a coup d'etat. Doto seized power and the remainder of the Kazahana family had been believed dead."

"When I had discovered Princess Koyuki was alive, I was overjoyed," Sandayū wiped his tears.

"I should've died then," Yukie commented as she leaned against the frame of the door.

"You musn't say such things!" Sandayū scolded. "We prayed and hoped you were alive!"

"I am alive, but my heart is dead," Yukie said without emotion. Sandayū began to cry more as she continued, "After that day, my tears dried up."

"After that, I became her manager and waited until the day that I could escort the Princess back home," Sandayū finished his story. He got up and bowed deeply in front of Yukie. "Princess Koyuki! Please overthrow Doto and take your place as the new, rightful leader of this country! I will give my life to protect you!"

"I will also assist you in this battle, Princess," Kaguya pledged and bowed deeply as well.

"Kaguya-sensei...," her genin looked at their teacher, never having seen her like this before.

"Please! Take up arms and rise with us!" Sandayū begged. "No thanks," she said heartlessly, making them look up in loss.

"You've got to be kidding! Or are you idiots? There's no way you can beat Doto so just give up!"

"Give up? Sensei and old man are giving their lives to achieve their dream! Even with all this support behind you, you still can't believe you can defeat Doto?" Daisuke yelled and he and Yukie began a glaring match.

"We are able to dream, and that is why there is a future," the director said wisely before his directing instincts took over. "It's the perfect theme for our movie!"

"Huh? So we're going to continue filming?" the assistant asked incredulously. He nodded and smiled. The assistant took it in and the two of them began talking about the potential of the movie, creating a less tense atmosphere. "Hey!" Yukie tried to cut in.

"Regardless," Kaguya took over, "Doto knows that Koyuki is alive. He won't stop until you're dead. We have to fight him."

Daisuke laughed triumphantly and voiced his enthusiasm. "Stupid! Reality is different from a movie! There are no happy endings in real life!" Yukie shouted. Daisuke opened his mouth but was interrupted by the director. "You can change that any time with determination!"

Yukie backed down, slightly stunned. Kaguya took a deep breath, "Usually, I'd have to go back to the nearest of the five great villages and get back up."

"But it's a waste of time," Mai finished. Kaguya smiled, "You could say that. Luckily, I found help closer to us."

"Eh?" Sora asked.

"Who?" Daisuke continued as footsteps were heard coming down the hall.

"Yo~," Rin and Len smiled cockily and posed in the same position. In between them, their sensei, Yuuki, was being supported as he took one of his many naps.

"Glad the four of you could make it," Kaguya smiled at them, turning to Rinji who had appeared against one of the windows. He nodded in greeting.

"Eh? Where did you guys come from?" Daisuke asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rin asked, although you could never really tell. She and the rest of them pointed to their headbands.

"We're from the Land of the Snow in the first place," Len stuck out his tongue as he and his sister laid Yuuki down on a chair. The assistant jumped for joy, "We'll create a movie with a happy ending!"

The princess merely glared. Rin and Len raised their eyebrows and went on either side of Daisuke and Sora. "What's with her?," they whispered.

"She's like that," Sora answered one twin.

"Pole up her ass," Daisuke muttered. A smile grew on his face and he whispered something dirty into the other twin's ear. That twin blushed brightly and slapped him. "I'm Rin! Tell that sort of stuff to Len!"

"Ow! I can't tell you apart if you have the same chest as Len!" Daisuke rubbed his cheek. Rin's eyes turned beast-like as she punched him on the head. Len rushed in and pulled his sister away from Daisuke while Sora took Daisuke's attention.

"Haha, what a lively bunch we have," the director smiled.

* * *

"Alright! Let's start filming!" the director declared.

"Director! It's terrible! Lady Yukie's gone missing again!" the assistant bawled. All at once, the ninja scattered, leaving behind only Yuuki. Rinji stopped on a ledge and sent silent orders to the bats in the area. A dark mass of them formed in the air as they all fanned out in search of everyone.

'Over here' one whispered. Rinji directed the bats to lead the genin of his new team there and call Kaguya back.

XxxxxxX

"Found you, Princess," the twins hugged.

"How many times are you going to run away before you're satisfied?" Daisuke asked, "It's a pain."

"Everyone's waiting for your return, Princess," Sora purposely made it sound as more than just the film crew. Mai picked the cold woman up and onto her back. "Sora, she's freezing."

"Okay," Sora said and walked beside Mai, putting her warm hands next to the princess.

XxxxxxX

The group was walking through a dark cave that led to where the film crew was waiting on the other side. "Even when I go back, I will only act. I won't do anything else," Yukie said glumly just as the ice beneath them began to melt, revealing railroad tracks beneath.

"What the hell?" Daisuke asked while Rin and Len got scared looks.

"A train!" they yelled and started running.

"Train? What's a train?" Daisuke asked, since he had never seen one before. Meanwhile, Yukie seemed to throw a fit on top of Mai. "What are you doing? Run!"

Mai jogged down the cave with her team, peeking down where they came, trying to see what was after them. The train turned the corner, making them pale. "Is that it?" Sora yelped.

"Yes! Now run!" Yukie yelled. She didn't have to repeat herself as the three genin picked up running at full speed. They managed to catch up to the twins.

"Bastards! Couldn't you have told us what a train was?" Daisuke yelled as he ran beside them.

"We thought you would know!" they shouted back.

"You just left us there!" Daisuke argued.

"You got out!" Rin defended.

"Shut up, or we'll trip you!" Len added, making Daisuke protest loudly.

"Guys! Now isn't the time!" Sora piped, noticing that the train was gaining on them. They screamed and pushed themselves to go faster.

"It's going to get us! It's useless!" Yukie screamed.

"Shut up or we'll trip you too!" the twins cried, not caring that Yukie was on top of Mai.

"We're not giving up!" Daisuke declared.

"That's right!" Sora agreed. The train was just behind them now.

"It's over!" Yukie continued.

"Shut up and be quiet!" Everyone said and ran as fast as they could.

XxxxxxX

Meanwhile, Sandayū ran up to the tracks that had just appeared. He leaned down and touched one, feeling the chakra coursing through it. _'He's coming!'_ Sandayū thought as he suddenly shot back up. "Everyone, please hurry and run! It will be terrible if you are found!"

Sandayū left it at that and began running up the mountain and out of sight. The director clenched his teeth, "Everyone! Hide the equipment and yourselves but no matter what, keep filming! Someone! Wake up that ninja!"

The crew did as they were told and waited. Yuuki stood in the middle of the snow, still rubbing his sleepy eyes. He yawned and fell over, fast asleep. Everyone gawked at the sight, wondering if they should try and wake him up again. They didn't have the time to answer as their five genin and Yukie popped out of the cave entrance and dodged to the side, barely avoiding the train that followed. They took deep breaths before they all started laughing and even Mai had a smile on her face. Their laughter died as the train came to a stop.

"Yuuki-sensei!" The twins ran over to him and woke him up.

"It's been a long time, Koyuki," a deep voice said from the train.

"Doto Kazahana...," Yukie's face fell. Doto called her to him. Yukie didn't make a move and Daisuke and his team stood in between them. Doto glared at them.

Suddenly, a large amount of logs were slid down the hill, crashing into Doto's train. Sandayū and 50 other armed soldiers stood at the top. They declared their standing, to support Princess Koyuki and avenge the Late Sosetsu Kazahana. With that, they charged down the mountain. Doto chuckled as the sides of the train slid open and a countless number of kunai were launched at the men, massacring them in an instant.

"No!" Sora cried as she and everyone else watched in horror. In the end, Sandayū was the only one left standing. Another wave was sent at him to which the twins protected him. _Ice Prison Technique! _Mai's eyes were red with anger (literally) as she smashed one of the cargoes with brute power. Sora and Daisuke worked together to bring down another one while Yuuki destroyed a couple more with his _Ninja Art: Musical Note Barrage! _The train began to move again in an attempt to get away. Rinji appeared on the side of a cliff. _Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique!_ The wolves destroyed more of the cargoes and held it back. The train disconnected from its trapped self and continued over the bridge. The bridge blew up and the train disconnected from the rest of its body, the front just barely managing to get away. Kaguya cursed and came out of hiding.

"Wait!" She ordered as the genin attempted to go after it. She shook her head and lead them all back. They all looked on sadly at the 50 corpses scattered across the snow.

"This is the result of not giving up. If they hadn't defied Doto, this wouldn't have happened," Yukie said, her face cold and distant. The five of them glared at her, but said nothing as the jonin brought in an injured Sandayū. He struggled to get his last words out before he passed away. Yukie had the same blank expression the entire time. "You are such a fool, Sandayū. You have the drops for my tears."

She stood up, " Are you satisfied? Just go home, if you stay any longer, then you will put your life in jeopardy. Let's all just go home."

"What are you talking about?" Rin got a dark look along with her brother.

"You haven't forgotten have you?" Len glared.

"To most of us here, this is their home! That's including you!" Sora said.

"You're wrong, Sora. This hasn't been a home to me in ten years. It won't be until Doto is taken down from power," Kaguya clenched her fists.

"If you want to go home, then defeat Doto and go back to your real home with your head held high!" Daisuke glared. Everyone was royally mad.

"You know nothing. Spring doesn't come to this country," Yukie said, speaking about something from her past. "The tears have frozen over and hardened our hearts.

"But aren't you the one who can change that?" Mai asked, crossing her arms.

"That is what Sandayū believed," Rinji added. Yukie paused in thought for a second before starting to walk away, "Will you stop with this nonsense?"

"Wait!" Daisuke yelled as he and the other genin took a step closer.

"Leave me alone!" Yukie shouted. Sora was the only one who stopped before everyone else did upon the arrival of a giant blimp. Mizore stood in the opening. He fired his robotic hand and caught Yukie, quickly taking her back inside the blimp. Fubuki cut them off by throwing kunai attached with tiny blue balls at the end. One hit the snow and a bunch of ice spikes rose up. Rinji used the_ Ice Prison Technique_ to protect himself and the crew. Everyone else dodged the spikes. The five genin ran up the mountain and jumped onto the blimp before anyone could tell them otherwise.

* * *

"Doto!" Daisuke and the twins yelled as they entered the front ship. Sora and Mai had chosen to conseal themselves.

"You three!" Yukie turned in surprise.

"How did you get in here?" Doto bellowed.

"Heh, don't take us lightly," Daisuke smirked as the twins stuck out their tongues and pulled down one eye. Their smiles faded asthey were caught by snow nin hiding above them. Mai and Sora came out of hiding and cut the ropes holding them. Mizore jumped down and knocked Mai to the floor, paralyzing her temporarily. "Mai!" Sora turned to her comrade and got trapped in ropes from behind. Nadare appeared and did the same to Daisuke. The twins prepared to attack the enemies in front of them. The door behind them opened and Fubuki tied them up before they couldd register what happened.

"Dammit!" they said, struggling out of their bonds like the others. Fubuki picked one of them up. "Maybe we should test that device on them."

Doto nodded and Nadare opened a hidden cabinet, pulling out a weird device. The twin Fubuki was holding struggled even more as he came closer. Nadare stuck the device on their gut. The device sprouted seven tentacles that burrowed themselves inside their body, sending electricity through them and making them scream.

"Rin!" Len screamed, revealing which twin was under attack. His face showed pure terror as he desperately tried to save his sister. Mai's eyes glared red again. When her Pain Eyes didn't work on Doto, she switched to someone who wasn't protected by the Chakra Armor. Her prey screamed in pain as he felt electricity course through his body.

"Interesting," Doto said as Fubuki covered Mai's eyes.

"Bastard! What did you do to Rin?" Daisuke asked.

"It's a device that restrains a person's chakra," he smiled as the genin cursed. Rin had stopped screaming and was panting from how weak she felt. Doto turned back to Yukie, "Now hand over the Hex Crystal."

Yukie obeyed and placed it in his hand. Doto grinned madly, thinking he had finally won before he noticed the fake. Doto became enraged and grabbed Yukie roughly. "It's a fake! Did you think this could fool me?"

"That can't be!" Yukie looked at the crystal and recalled how Kaguya had been studying it earlier. "One of the Jonin, Kaguya. She switched it with a fake!"

"We'll bring that woman here immediately," Nadare offered.

"That won't be nessecary," Doto released Yukie and eyed the genin. "They will come to us."

"Rin, are you okay?" Len asked. The five of them were all chained in the same cell, Rin and Len on one side, the girls on the other, and Daisuke in the middle. Rin nodded weakly.

"Is she okay?" Mai asked, unable to see Rin's answer since her eyes had been blind folded.

"Yes," Len voiced.

"Dammit! We were caught so easily!" Daisuke cursed. "Sora! Can't you get us out?"

Sora shivered, "N-No, its t-too c-c-cold. I- c-can't."

They shut up as Yukie was led into the cell across from them. They stayed quiet, feigning sleep, until the guards left. "Serves you right," Yukie muttered as she looked at them. "You too," they snapped back.

She sighed, "I know."

"L-Lady Y-Yukie, I-I th-think you l-lied when you -s-said y-your're heart w-was frozen," Sora stuttered. Daisuke and Mai turned to her in worry, knowing she didn't do well in extremely cold conditions, like the prison was.

"You said, there is no spring here. What did you mean?" Mai continued in place of her teammate.

"My father used to say 'have hope, don't give up; Spring is coming.' But there is no spring in this country," Koyuki stared off into the distance. Now everyone could see that what Sora thought was true. Her heart wasn't frozen over just yet. Determined, Daisuke began struggling with his chains. He stopped and hung limply as he caught his breath.

"Giving up is all you can do," Yukie commented.

"Yeah, I guess giving up would be so easy," Daisuke sneered.

"It would of been so easy to have given up when the train was on our heels," Rin said between breaths. "Rin..."

"I-If y-you g-give up, all y-your d-dreams, j-just e-end th-there," Sora managed. Len and Daisuke began shaking their chains wildly, hoping that something would happen and the cuffs would release them. A snap echoed through the prison as one genin fell free from their chains.

"We'll prove to you, what it's like to never give up," Mai vowed as she stood up and removed the cuffs that had previously bound her. Daisuke cheered, "Alright Mai! Hurry up and release us!"

"Actually, I think I'll take a nap," Mai said and fell on the floor.

"What? Oi! Mai!" Daisuke screeched at the top of his lungs.

"Wake up! What the hell are you doing!" Len also shouted. The two of them continued shouting at her until two guards came over to inspect what was happening.

"Hey, shut up in there!" One yelled.

"Hey, look! One of them isn't cuffed," the other observed. The two of them cursed and went inside to chain Mai back on the wall.

"Good morning," Mai said as she K.O.'d them in a matter of seconds. She swung the keys around her finger. "You didn't actually believe I would just fall asleep did you?"

The boys laughed nervously and Mai rolled her eyes. She unlocked Daisuke who rushed over to Sora. She tossed the keys to him and analyzed the device on Rin.

"I think I could get it off her," Len said as Daisuke unlocked them with Sora clinging to him. He said her name and hugged her. _Infinite Embrace!_ Rin went limp in his arms as he sucked her dry of chakra, making her lose conciousness. Len felt the addition of his twin's chakra in him, making him more powerful. He took a deep breath and held her hand. _Chakra Transfer Technique!_ He poured all of their chakra into her but felt it waning quickly. The other genin put their hands on top of his, adding to the chakra. The device on Rin cracked and then broke all together. Len laughed while Daisuke and Sora cheered as Rin opened her eyes.

"Now we'll get you out, Princess." Mai unlocked the cell and held out her hand. Koyuki looked at it before taking her hand with a determined expression.

* * *

A large explosion went off nearby, alerting the enemy that the Jonin had arrived. Doto smiled and sent his forces after them. Kaguya split up from the other two and made her way to the prison while Yuuki and Rinji distracted the guards. She ran inside the prison room and looked around for her team.

"Kaguya-sensei!" They found her first and rushed to meet her. Kaguya breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness you're all okay!"

"Kaguya-san, you switched my Hex Crystal, didn't you?" Koyuki accused. Kaguya looked down and gave the necklace back. "I apologize. I had figured this was what he was after."

Koyuki stared at the necklace in confusion, wondering why Doto would go through so much trouble for it. Another explosion came from behind and Rinji and Yuuki came running towards them. "Move," Rinji ordered and made an ice wall to block the enemy from coming closer.\

"This way!" Koyuki called and led them out the other way. They continued following her until she suddenly stopped in the middle of the dark throne room. A light turned on, revealing Doto. "Good work, Koyuki," he said. Everyone turned to her with looks of betrayal. "No..."

Koyuki turned on her heel and ran up to Doto, handing him the Hex Crystal. Doto's three-man team kept the others from going after her. "It seems you've forgotten. I'm an actress."

"Yes," she whispered, "I'm an actress." She unsheathed Sandayū's weapon and drove it into Doto.

"Damn you!" Doto squeezed her neck tightly as they both fell off the pedastel.

"Koyuki-chan!" The genin ran up to them before they were all kicked away suddenly by Doto who was alive and kicking. He disrobed, revealing the Chakra Armor beneath his clothes. Koyuki coughed behind him as she woke up and tried to get air into her lungs. Doto picked her up again.

"Don't touch her!" They yelled before they were all blown back again.

"Kids!" Kaguya stepped forward but stopped as the roof blew up above them and came crashing down. "Move!" she yelled. The dust cleared and she saw that the enemies and genin were already gone.

"We have to go after them!" She cried as all three left.

* * *

"Have you found them?" Kaguya asked Rinji as they all jumped through the forest. He nodded and two bats flew down beside the other Jonin. "If we get seperated, these two will take you there," he explained.

"Not bad," Fubuki complimented as she flew between them, taking up Kaguya as she did so and dragging her through the snow. Rinji and Yuuki stopped. "Go!" she ordered and engaged Fubuki. The other two nodded and continued forward.

Kaguya swiped at Fubuki who dodged by flying into the air. Kaguya switched tactics and made a hand seal. _Suiton: Water Mace Technique!_ Kaguya swung her newly fashioned weapon at Fubuki, however, the mace turned back into water before it even touched Fubuki due to her armor. Fubuki cackled. "Ninjutsu doesn't work, remember?"

She put her hands together and sent snow swallows at Kaguya. Kaguya responded by flashing in between them, appearing in one place and then another in seconds.

"Then how about taijutsu?" Kaguya asked from behind and ripped off her mechanical wings. Fubuki's eyes widened even more as she was kicked down, creating a crater in the snow. Kaguya gave her no time to recover as she quickly went to kick her up again before punching her away.

Fubuki coughed and wiped blood from her mouth, trying to regain her composure. Kaguya's eyes flitted to the trees next to her before disappearing. She landed on one of the trees, using her chakra to hold her parallel to the ground. She bent her knees and launched herself at Fubuki before she could figure out what happened. Kaguya grabbed Fubuki's head, taking her with her as they flew towards a bunch of trees. Kaguya positioned Fubuki in front of her and pushed her head into one of the trees. There was a sickening crack as either the tree or Fubuki broke on impact.

Kaguya caught her breath as one of the bats from before fluttered down and reported the battle to Rinji. "Take me to them," Kaguya told the bat before she bolted through the frozen forest, following it.

* * *

Rinji breathed a sigh of relief as he heard from the bat he had placed with Kaguya. "Kaguya has won. She is already on her way to the others," Rinji told Yuuki, who was just barely awake. They both took defensive stances as Nadare and Mizore appeared.

"We should not keep Kasaya-san waiting," Yuuki said slowly. Rinji sighed but agreed nonetheless.

"Sorry, but the two of you aren't going anywhere," Nadare said as he weaved his hands together. One of his ice dragons slithered beneath Rinji and Yuuki before it shot up and tried to bit them. Yuuki and Rinji jumped off before it could. _Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard!_ A black chakra formed on Rinji's arm before it attacked Nadare's dragon in the form of a black one. Mizore tried to land a punch on Rinji as he did this but was blocked by Yuuki while Nadare pursued Rinji with more ninjutsu.

Mizore easily overpowered the smaller, younger ninja. He picked Yuuki up and threw him in the path of a clash between the other two. "Renji!" Yuuki spoke before passing out. Rinji didn't respond for a few seconds until he something seemed to dawn on him, making him catch Yuuki just in time. He bit back an angry remark, choosing to speak calmly and wake him up. "How am I supposed to know you're speaking to me if you can't say my name right? Let alone, the fact that you fell asleep right after."

Yuuki didn't get a chance to respond as they were assaulted again. Rinji put his hand on the ground and a large, ice mirror materialized behind Mizore. Yuuki noticed this and targeted Nadare so he wouldn't get in the way. They both dodged the attack made at them and Rinji stood behind the mirror. He phased inside but didn't get as far as to attack Mizore before the mirror was shattered by another snow dragon. The dragon rammed into Rinji. Rinji was able to catch a glimpse of Yuuki on top of the dragon, wondering how he had gotten there in the first place, before he was propelled far away.

Mizore jumped up and aimed a punch at Yuuki. Yuuki rubbed his eyes and rolled off and onto the ground, falling peacefully asleep. Had he not sooner, Yuuki would have been killed instead of the dragon. Mizore grunted and Nadare walked up to the sleeping boy. Mizore brought up his fist again, preparing to slam it into Yuuki. Just as he was about to though, Rinji tackled him. The two of them exchanged fierce blows before Nadare intervened with a weapon pointed at Rinji.

Nadare smiled. He made to cut Rinji but was pushed to the ground by something. He immediately looked to Rinji's partner, finding him to still be sleeping peacefully on the frozen ground. He writhed under the unknown person before he slowly started to feel weaker. His thrashing began to slow before he felt like he would barely be able to pick himself up.

"Yuuki! I need you to wake up now," Rinji ordered as he held down Mizore. Yuuki did as he was told but stubbornly continued lying on the soft snow. Rinji, however, remained calm. "I need you to help me."

Yuuki got up lazily and approached them. "Remove his armor," Rinji motioned to Nadare. Mizore began to struggle a bit more before Rinji roughly shoved him and held him tighter. Yuuki nodded. As Yuuki walked up to Nadare, the unknown force that had made the man weaker got up and moved into view. Nadare ignored Yuuki, who started taking off the his helmet and took in the doppelganger before him. The other Nadare walked up to Mizore and began taking his chakra while transforming into him.

"What is this?" Nadare asked.

"It's my _Curse Doll Technique_. A doll that absorbs chakra and takes on human form," Rinji explained. Upon hearing this, Mizore lashed out with the last of his strength. He managed to escape Rinji and destroyed the doll, ensuring his remaining power would remain. "Yuuki!" Rinji warned as Mizore targeted him next. Yuuki dodged to the side as Mizore stopped beside Nadare who was forcing himself to get back up.

"We won't lose so easily," Mizore declared as his armor increased his chakra.

"Won't you?" Rinji asked. Mizore turned to him. Rinji tried to punch the larger man but failed. Mizore blocked his attack and elbowed him in the gut. Rinji coughed and held his side. He ran at Mizore and attacked with his legs, each attempt was blocked by Mizore. Mizore seized Rinji and tossed him to the side where Nadare was waiting. Nadare sent a quick punch to the side but fell over after him, still weak and unable to retain power since his armor had been taken leaving him with the thin clothes on his back.

_Ninja Art: Sleeping Rage_

Rinji closed his eyes and covered his ears as Mizore stomped over. A melodic sound began to play, making him turn his attention to Yuuki who was playing a violin. He laughed, "What the hell? This one's covered his hears and taking a nap while the other plays him a lullaby?!"

The tune suddenly switched, becoming faster and hitting shorter notes, creating a rather dark beat. Mizore shut up and stared at Yuuki warily. Nadare put his hand on Mizore's shoulder.

"Nadare, you watch the other on-!" Mizore began before Nadare punched him in the face. Mizore stumbled and fell over in shock. Nadare growled and attacked Mizore again, forgetting his previous fatigue and charging forward in a rampage.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Nadare?!" Mizore asked, holding back his accomplice. Nadare only growled and flipped so that his foot connected with Mizore's face again and pissing him off. Mizore clenched his teeth and turned on Nadare. He grabbed his smaller companion and pushed him against a tree trunk, holding him up by the neck. Nadare ignored his own danger and continued trying to take a swipe at Mizore. Mizore grunted and tightened his grip.

Yuuki stopped playing and Nadare broke out of his trance. Nadare's eyes widened as he looked at his partner. He tried to ask what was going on but couldn't muster up any words. He struggled even more, desperately trying to breathe. It was all useless, as it didn't take long for him to lose consciousness. Mizore dropped him. Yuuki took this moment to punch him in the face with all his might. Mizore growled, annoyed that he had been punched three times in the last couple of minutes. Before he could do anything to Yuuki though, Rinji tapped his shoulder. Mizore stupidly turned to him as Rinji sent his fist at the device in the middle of his chest while the same black chakra flared up around it before shooting out. Mizore made an agonized noise as the device protecting him shattered and he was hit with the full force.

At least it wasn't the face...

Mizore collapsed in a heap. Rinji pushed his long hair back as yuuki placed his violin back in it's case.

"Let's go," Rinji ordered and the two of them went to the site that Doto was located.

* * *

"Koyuki!"

Doto and Koyuki turned to the voices, seeing all five genin riding up to them on a vehicle along with the director and assistant, whom they had run into earlier. The five of them hopped off and faced Doto. Doto smiled on the inside, glad he had something to take his anger out on now that he had discovered the treasure he had long sought was merely a heat generator.

_Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard!_

"Move!" Mai ordered and everyone scattered. The force of the black dragon's impact made their landing off and they all tumbled down harshly.

"Stop! You'll be killed!" Koyuki screeched, worry evident in her voice and eyes.

"Shut up," the twins joked as they got up along with the rest.

"We won't lose," Sora smiled broadly.

"Until we show you the results of never giving up," Mai added.

"And that won't be until we defeat Doto!" Daisuke claimed proudly. Doto's face scrunched up in anger and he charged at them. The others ran away while Sora stood her ground. _Katon: Fire Dragon Jutsu! _Doto ignored the hot flames and continued charging through until he finally broke through the fire. Sora's eyes widened while Mai quickly collected her friend and flashed them both to safety, making Doto miss and the ice in front of him, shatter due to the force of his attack.

He whirled around, taking a hit from the twins. _Blazing Shuriken Dance!_ Len threw kunai while Rin performed a fire jutsu to light them up. Their attack fell were meaningless against Doto, making the two of them laugh nervously before splitting. Daisuke and Mai appeared and started throwing punches and kicks. Doto roared and raised his fists above him before he slammed them into the ice. The ice shuddered beneath Mai and Daisuke.

"Shit!" Daisuke cursed as he and Mai retreated to safety.

"Think he can swim with that armor?" Rin gave a catty grin.

"Only one way to find out," Len matched her smile. _Sonic Scream!_ The two breathed in deep and released their sonic vocals, making the ice crack below Doto. Doto's eyes widened and he jumped away. Rin and Len made faces of disappointment.

"Think you can keep him on the run?" Sora asked. The twins nodded and high fived. "Split!" They said and split up so that they could get Doto from either side. Sora nodded to her teammates and told her teammates the plan while Rin and Len distracted Doto. Daisuke laughed in anticipation while Mai tied her headband around her forehead.

"Enough!" Sora told the twins. Mai flashed next to them and told them what to do while Sora and Daisuke stood together. "Let's go, Daisuke!" Sora said. Daisuke smiled and stood behind her while Doto charged at them. Sora sent another fire dragon at Doto before quickly retreating to safety. Doto glared at her, not noticing that Daisuke was no longer behind her. Once again, he ignored the dragon of fire coming at him. Whoops...

"Yeah!" The dragon cheered before it poofed and transformed into an excited Daisuke who quickly henged into Mai. Daisuke landed a brutal kick on the device centered on Doto's chest before he could do anything. Doto grunted and tried to grab Daisuke. Daisuke smirked and borrowed Mai's speed, giving him a quick get-away.

"Don't forget us!" Rin and Len said as Doto landed. _Impermanence of Worldly Things! _A ridiculously large crystal hovered over them before it launched itself at Doto. The crystal broke up around the sides, creating individual, smaller shards that landed first and leaving a larger one falling behind. Doto struggled to keep them from hitting the exposed parts of his body. He moved to the side as the larger one passed over him. His eyes widened as he saw Mai sticking on it. Her eyes flashed red as she hit him in the same spot as Daisuke.

_Katon: Dragon Breath Jutsu!_ Sora breathed a large amount of flammable gas at Doto. Mai took her cue and left the surrounding area. Rin and Len stepped up next to Sora. _Coming of the Lightening Fire Phoenix Technique!_ Len summoned a lightning bolt from the sky that hit Doto. Doto seemed to stand unfazed before he realized that the jutsu was effecting him, making him realize that something was wrong with his armor. Too late though as he had already become temporarily paralyzed. _Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!_ Rin expelled a huge fireball from her mouth. It's mass grew as it came into contact with the flammable gas from Sora's jutsu.

The twins laughed evilly as they slapped hands. Daisuke picked up Sora off her feet and hugged her tightly while Mai allowed a small smile.

Their celebrating came to a stop as Doto shakily came out of the blaze, his armor cracked and burned. "Fucking brats!" He put his hands together.

_Twin Dragon Blizzard!_

Doto's chakra flared up as two massive black dragons shot from his hands and at the genin. The five of them were quickly swept up into the swirling, black blizzard. Koyuki cried out as she took cover from the harsh winds. Doto relaxed and smiled triumphantly. "It's over."

The five of them crashed into the ground, all severely injured and groaning in pain. Doto laughed while Koyuki kept staring at them. The five of them suddenly disappeared and she felt a small gust of wind behind her. She and Doto both turned to face the newcomer.

"Doto," Kaguya said darkly, setting down the genin beside Koyuki. "These kids will be the last you ever harm."

"Go, Kaguya-sensei," Daisuke said as he and the other four put their faith in her as she charged at Doto. Koyuki rose up as they were about to clash. "You can do it!" She yelled.

Water began to swirl in Kaguya's hand as she came in front of Doto. Doto tried to punch her but she dodged. Her hand went up in front of Doto's device._ Suiton: Destruction Torrent! _The water in her hand was fired at a high-speed, hitting Doto at point blank. The device broke completely and Doto was sent flying back by the powerful current that destroyed everything in it's path and sending debris everywhere.

Doto crashed into one of the many large mirrors surrounding the area, cracking the ice that covered it. Instantaneously, the land around them turned green and flowers sprouted, turning the Land of Snow into the Land of Spring.

A scene from Koyuki's past played in front of everyone. The genin smiled up at the scene and rested in the soft grass; Rinji sat down beside Yuuki who was the only one not paying attention since he had fallen back asleep; Kaguya cried and laughed at the same time, happy that her dream of taking back her home had finally come true; And Koyuki reminisced through her old memories, crying tears of joy as the ice that covered her heart melted like the snow that covered her home did.

* * *

Everyone cheered as Koyuki stood on the balcony and was pronounced the ruler of the Land of Snow- Spring. Rin and Len took the stage and sang a song dedicated to the Princess.

Aruki tsukarete furidasu ame  
Tsukami soko neta usagi o otte  
Anata no me wa suki tooru  
Kurai umi no soko de iki o shite iru mizu  
Watashi o yonde yonde koko ni iru no yo  
Doko e ikeba ikeba mitasareru no?

Uchi e kaero asu ni nareba  
Daijoubu tte waratte iru kana  
Namae o yonde yonde dakishimeru yo  
Omoidashite me o tojite osanai koro

Tarinai tokoro o anata ga umete kureta  
Kanashii kimochi datte sa sugu wasurerareta kara  
Kowakunai yo

Uso o tsuite koukai shite  
Watashi wa itsuka otona ni natta  
Haji o kaite ase o kaite

Soredemo odori tsudzukeru riyuu  
Tamashi kogashite kogashite sankenderu yo

Hiraite ikeba sukuwareru no

Uchi e kaero shiroi usagi  
Tsuki no ura de aimashou  
Kaerou asu ni nareba

Hadashi de waratte iru kara

Watashi wa yonde yonde dakishimeru yo  
Omoidashite me o tojite osanai koro

aruki tsukarete furidasu ame  
tsukami soko neta usagi o otte  
anata no me wa suki tooru  
kurai umi no soko de iki o shite iru mizu  
namae o yonde yonde koko ni iru no yo  
kokoro ni ieba ieba mitasareru no

The twins bowed and met up where Koyuki and everyone else had gathered together. "It was a wonderful song you two played," Koyuki smiled.

"Thanks," the two of them grinned cheekily before Rinji handed them their sleeping sensei. "I don't really know how Fumio deal with him...Or the two of you," he said. Yuuki woke up and smiled at his students, making some of the girls blush. "It was very well done. It lulled me to sleep."

Kaguya giggled while her students smiled. "But it's such a shame, isn't it?" Sora asked.

"What is?" Kaguya asked.

"Well Koyuki-chan is such a hit, but she's going to retire from acting isn't she?" Sora continued.

"Who said anything about retiring?" Koyuki asked. "I fully intend on going back. I can be both the leader of the Land of Snow and an actress! It's what I wanted since I was a child!"

"That's great!" Kaguya encouraged.

"Isn't it?" Koyuki replied and stared at the sky, feeling the cool wind as it blew past. "What you all did was amazing. I feel like I owe you."

"Our fees have already been paid," Rinji said. Koyuki rolled her eyes and smiled. "You know, we have very good doctors here. Perhaps you would allow us to take in your loved one? I understand she is in a coma," Koyuki whispered to him. Rinji looked down sadly at the mention of Hana, his girlfriend who was hurt and hadn't been the same since. He nodded, taking her offer. Koyuki gave him a sympathetic smile and put her hand on his shoulder as she moved on.

"Yuuki-kun, please accept this one of a kind violin," Koyuki pulled out a beautiful violin from her sleeve. "The people of the Land of Spring would be honored if they could hear you play it."

"Thank you, Lady Koruko," Yuuki said absentmindedly. He took the violin and played a lovely tune, capturing the audiences attention. Koyuki smiled and turned to Kaguya. Kaguya held up her hands, "My dream has been achieved. That is more than enough for me."

Koyuki nodded. "Hey Koyuki-chan! Do we get anything?" Daisuke asked expectantly. The women on his team shot him looks for being disrespectful. Koyuki laughed and leaned down, giving him a peck on the cheek. Daisuke relaxed his head in his hands and grinned happily while Sora was twitching and had a look of disbelief on her face. Koyuki went up to Sora, oblivious to the girl's jealously and did the same. Sora went limp, grudgingly forgiving Koyuki who was like an older sister now to them all. Mai tensed and gave Koyuki warning glares of which were ignored. The twins went on either side and they both kissed her cheeks instead of the other way around. Koyuki grinned and ruffled their hair.

"Thank you everyone! I'll be seeing you!" Koyuki flashed a charming smile before gracefully walking away. Everyone smiled after her.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Kaguya fiddled with her pocket. "She wanted everyone to have these."

The genin curiously took the cute envelope and opened it. Inside, were signed autographs.

_Thank you all so much for teaching me to never give up!_

_- Yukie Fujikaze, Koyuki Kazahana_

* * *

**Yay~ Happy ending:D Hehe:) Well I hope you enjoyed this cover of the first movie, even if it was pretty canon D: To everyone who is familiar with the OCs used, you might've noticed an increase in power. I figured since Naruto learned the most freaking epic jutsu (Rasengan) by this time, I should make the genin be bad ass as well:)) The same for the twins. I know I had a list of pre-chosen songs but thought it would be better if they sung the actual song in the end:) Hope everyone doesn't mind~!  
**

**K~ so there you go:) I hope this will serve as a nice substitute for a new chapter to 'The Others'. My Imouto-chan's computer was destroyed and from what I understand is using a retarded dinosaur of a computer to replace it in the meantime D: Seriously! It won't even let her go on FF half the time to message me her parts for the story, so it's rather difficult to update:p *sigh*  
**

**Alright! Cut! Good work!  
**

**Thank you very much!  
**

**Good work!  
**

**Thank you! Thank you!  
**

**Thank you!  
**


End file.
